Yazidiball
'''Yazidiball '''is an ethno-religious group, though most identify simply as Yazidi. He's the native Mesopotamian who didn't convert to Islam or Christianity. He likes herding sheeps, goats, drinking goats' milk, and keeps to himself. He seems strange at first but is a really good ball to get to know, Assyriaball respects him to with all his heart, Kurdistanball also likes him and to a friendly extent, Armeniaball History He was conquered by Ottomanball and got persecuted by Ottomanball for not being Muslim, Ottomanball forced them to convert to Islam, and majority of them did so and converted,or, as in 1915, got genocided. Some Yazidis escaped to Armeniaball so Ottomanball don't genocide them anymore. He is currently under attack of ISISball, and is suffering genocide. Many Yazidi don't view themselves as Kurdish, and instead as their own people, even Assyriaball is confused sometimes when he of hearing Yazidi sometimes call themselves Assyriaball not in bad way, in tell-me-more way. Religion He follows a religion similar to Zoroastrianism, but with Abrahamic elements, related to Kurdistanball pre-Islamic religion! It as well holds many elements of Assyriaballs' Ashurism! though this doesnt mean his religion is these two/three, as his is called Sherfedin and holds many differences. Many believe he is Satan-worshiper because his religion has a fallen angel who rebelled against God, so he has been persecuted for many centuries. So you can guess he's not that open. He usually keeps to himself, though he is social when given the chance. And has semi good relations with Armeniaball and is of great friends, almost basically Brothers, with Assyriaball. Relations He lives on the clay of Iraqball, Syriaball, Iranball, Armeniaball, Georgiaball, Russiaball and Germanyball among others. He is fighting with his brothers, Kurdistanball and Assyriaball against ISISball. In Armeniaball he also helped defend Nagorno-Karabakhball against Azerbaijanball's April 2016 attack. Betrayal or Bad Timing? He is currently endangered by fault of ISISball which could have been avoided by Kurdistanball, however due to some shady business he was disarmed when ISISball attacked. He and Assyriaball have suffered deeply in this disaster, and always seem to suffer together it seems, leading to a sense of Solidarity amoung them, and also Armeniaball. While fighting with Kurdistanball against ISISball, he finally had his own forces which are now growing, known as the YBG/YBJ. Finally glad to get in the fight and protect his people and free his clay. A New Hope In mid May of 2017 and June 2017, Iraqballs PMUball helped massively in liberating his clay. As a result, he is very greatful and seems to be getting along with them, actually helping them out as they fight, and many Yazidiballs joining PMUball to help fight. Kurdistanball is angerly at this happening, and Wants PMUball to stop advancing, and talked to USAball about it. However, his led to a question, "Why you no into Liberating more of my clay in first place, you have of the power!" This has led to anger at his brother Kurdistanball, leaving Yazidiball feeling betrayed, and not just him, but Assyriaball as well. To date, things are getting better on the ground as the land that is his clay is being liberated, but the wounds are there like Sinjarballs destruction, it affecting him deeply, and he Yazidis that had lost so much in the genocide ISISball commited. He currently doesn't know what his future holds, but prays to God that he will live in peace, praying for the suffering to come to an end soon. Gallery Competition - Armenia.jpg Yazidi Geezer.png Category:ISISball Haters Category:Kurdistanball Category:Kurdish Speaking Countryball Category:Armeniaball Category:Syriaball Category:Iraqball Category:Iranball Category:Asia Category:Kebab Removers Category:Religionballs Category:Red White Yellow Category:Artsakhball Category:Risk of deletion